


[Пейперкрафт] Открытки-постеры

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [7]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Postcards, posters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Альтернативному миру — альтернативная история!В нашем мире предлагают не молчать, а громко и с чувством говорить о клиторе, призывают вступать в ряды рэперов, боятся не шпионов, а шипперов (ну как боятся... разумно опасаются!). Секретные документы VVorld, только для ЗФБ!
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin, Slava KPSS/Johnny Rudeboy, Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)
Series: WTF 2021 Челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[Пейперкрафт] Открытки-постеры

Бонус: открытки с плакатами, публиковавшимися ранее

[Оригиналы изображений](https://ibb.co/album/PTSW4z)


End file.
